Doctoring the Doctors
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Parents are sick and tired of our continuous rants on Twilight, our vampire dreaming, and our Fanfiction writing. Sent to therapy Megan's out to explain the meaning of Twilight and the rights of a teenage girl in love with Twilight. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Some of us are addicted to Twilight and some of us like Twilight and some of us simply hate Twilight. I don't hate Twilight, but I don't love it either. I think it's a simple and easy read, but very good to write fanfictions with. I've recently let out a Twilight story, Hidden Beneath the Floorboards and I notice how many of my fans profiles say they're addicted to Twilight. They have inspired me to write this one-shot about obsessive fans. I hope you enjoy and know that I am not like this. **_

_**Actually, I don't own any merchandise besides the four books and that's saying something. I think. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy and this goes out to those obsessed. **_

* * *

"So," the old man sighed. His voice was crackly and boring, like someone who read you a book on tape. "Tell me why you think you're here."

I looked up and directed my eyes to look into his own. Maybe, if I stared just enough I could intimidate him and make my escape and run away. Far far away. Somewhere where I could find my amazing vampire couple: Edward and Bella. Even if people claimed them not to exist, I knew! Oh yeah, I knew they were out there as much as any one of us. I know!

I stuffed my hand into my Edward hoodie and stared at the Doctor. "I'm crazy for Twilight."

"I understand this, but why?" The old man continued to question.

"Have you not read the Twilight Series?" I yelled, standing up. Here this man was questioning me on something he probably didn't understand.

The old man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Megan you have to understand I can't read the books-"

"And why not?" I interrupted. I placed my hands on my hips and took a quick look around the office. There were posters of old movies and old books, a few degrees covering the wall behind me. They covered a dark-wooded oak that covered each side of the room. Four windows, letting in bright rays of sunshine, lined on the wall to the right of me and three chairs lined up against the wall to the left. Behind the Doctor were a few bookcases. Each of the books looked fake, dusty, plastic and old. There was no Twilight.

"Because I might turn out like the rest of you did," he explained, his voice solid and strong, almost annoyed, as if he had explained this so many times.

"And what's so wrong with us? I know, you know not all of us turned out like this! Okay! Some of us hated that book series, I've even been on a few hate sites," I yelled, trying to reason with this man.

"I understand Megan, but I can't live and breath Twilight with the rest of _you _people out there. I have a job and I plan to find the cure for the Obsessive Twilighters Disease (OTD) before anyone else, so then maybe their teenage daughters can stop wasting there time day and night writing this so called "Fan Fiction." I gasped as he offended my and others FanFiction. Did he not know how hard some of us worked to come up with a good story line? "And all of you guys with your Teams! I mean how many teams can you come up with? Team Jacob, Team Edward, Team Switzerland..... _Team Alice_!"

I glared at this man as he continued to babel on about all the things we fangirls did. I guess you could call it the syndromes of this obsessive subject.

"-And your T-shirts. I've never seen so many T-shirts about any other movie my whole life and we both know this is my job," The man continued to yell.

"Well." I sat down on the plush, brown, leather chair and crossed my legs. "How does that make you feel?"

The doctor sighed and laid down on the floor, his hands crossed against his chest. "I just feel so useless. You girls are so-" he paused.

"Obsessive?" I offered.

"Yes! I mean how do you do it? Writing all those Fanfictions and wearing all those T-shirts; don't you get tired of it?" He sighed and looked at me, his eyes pleading for an answer to his question. "Don't you ever get bored of it all?" His head turned to look at the ceiling.

I shook my head. As if forgetting about Twilight was possible. "Doctor, you just don't get tired of these things when your a fan. It's like, how a drug-addict can't stop doing what they do. We can't stop either. Twilight's a drug, a very healthy drug in fact."

"But what about Harry Potter? What happened to those fans?"

"They moved on to vampires, sir and then some of them stayed loyal to their category."

"We're you one of them too?" I looked at him in confusion. "A Harry Potter fanatic turned Twilighter?" A tear slipped out the corner of his eyes and he gingerly wiped it away with the back of his old hand.

"No." I laughed. "Although I have taken a recent addiction to the fourth Harry Potter movie. You know, 'cause Robert Pattinson's in it."

He groaned loudly and slapped his palm to his forehead. "You're one of them too?" He questioned, his voice jumping nearly and octave. My head bobbed up and down, my recently dyed-brunet hair jumping up and down. "I just told you that."

"My god, I will never find a cure will I?"

"No. There is no cure for people like me. Want to know why?"

His head turned my way and I could see the frustrated tears building up in his eyes. His bottom lips quivered as he continued to stare at me with large blue eyes. His gray hair flowed disorderly over his forehead. He looked almost like a puppy at the pet store, begging for someone to buy them. "This character, Edward Cullen, fills some girls with hope that there is a perfect guy out there and to other people it shows that love overpowers all. Then to people like me it proves that no matter what," I slammed my fist to my palm. "Love is worth everything. Love is worth death and death is a pure token of love. It shows to me that no matter what, the people around us can always fight for what we believe in and for each other. Twilight shows me that family, love and fighting for what I believe in, is important and will always be there. Even if we don't think so." I shrugged my shoulders. "And it's the "in thing" so some people just read it to be cool."

The Doctor took in a large breath of air and sat up from the floor. He wiped his hands on his pants and stood up. He turned to face me and gave me a large smile and held up both thumbs. "Am I good to go now?" I asked pointing to the door, awkwardly wanting to get out.

He laughed and held out his hand. "Yes, but first let me shake your hand."

"Okay," I said, looking unsurely at his wrinkled, old hand. I grabbed it firmly and shook it quickly. His skin was calloused and rough and felt unnatural against my skin. I wanted the soft silky feeling of skin to run in my hand. "It was nice meeting you Doctor."

"Thank you." His blue eyes dug into my contacted Topaz-colored eyes.

"For what?"

"Making me realize that O.T.D. is not a tragic disease-"

"Well, actually-" I attempted to cut him off. OTD was tragic, I mean I'll admit some girls did need help.

"-But instead is another world for you girls. I world of perfection and simpleness. And not us forget love. Oh," Doctor clapped. "I shall have a great novel and watch!" His hands shoot up into the air. "I will be the next famous Doctor. Oprah will want me on the show. Oh my!" He laughed like a school girl and clapped his hands together multiple times.

I stared wide-eyed at the Doctor, my mouth hung open a bit and my posture slumped. "Doctor," I said in shock, his hands once again in the air and he seemed to be bowing to an invisible crowd. "I don't think Oprah will have you on the show. I mean- it's that for, like, inspirational novels. You know something people _will_ read."

He lowered his hands and stared down at the floor. "People- people will want to know how the young girls mind works," he stuttered out. "This book will explain it."

"No," I patted his shoulder. "They don't want to know how our minds work. Besides you could never fully understand."

"Why?" he asked. "Why won't I understand?"

I lifted my chin and looked him directly in the eye. "You're not a fangirl and nor are you a girl. Are brains are complicated, as you know and I don't think anyone could fully grasp what goes on in our noggins. Not even you doctor."

He lowered his head in shame. "Please leave my office," he whispered furiously.

"Yes, sir." I backed up slowly and left the room never looking back. My mother crowded me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you cured?" She shook me lightly and stared into my eyes. "Are you normal again?"

"Well, I sure hope not," I exhaled. "But that Doctors cured." I pointed back to the room. "He now understands. Kind of."

My mother grabbed the shoulder of my Twilight hoodie and smiled sourly at the women in the waiting room. "We are taking you to another doctor. One that can cure you for sure this time."

"Or that I can cure?" Mom sighed and pulled out her cell phone, calling my dad to complain.

I winked at the fangirl that sat in the waiting office, wearing a Jasper hoodie and waved sweetly as my mother pulled me out of the office. "Have fun!"

She smiled at me and secretly pulled out a Twilight book. The women next to her continued to read a parenting book on obsessive tween and teens.

"You are such a bad influence," my mother whispered harshly. "You don't understand what us mothers go through, do you?"

"No. Just like you don't understand."

* * *

_**So I am considering making this a short series. Tell me if you want to more and please tell me your favorite line and what you thought. I'd really love that! **_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some of us are addicted to Twilight and some of us like Twilight and some of us simply hate Twilight. I don't hate Twilight, but I don't love it either. **_

_**Actually, I don't own any merchandise besides the four books and that's saying something. I think.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy and this goes out to those obsessed. And I'm actually very surprised I got ANY reviews. Thank you to all of you who reviewed with how obsessed you are. It seems I'm posting a chapter once a year. Ha. Anyways, it's all of you guys that have me writing- so thank you! I think I've got a few crazy scenarios in my head about Twilight- including a dream and a convention to end this series. Probably four chapters for this series after this one and no it will not take another year! Not the greatest thing I've ever written but it's cute. **_

_"Just think how happy you would be if you lost everything you have right now, and then got it back again."_

* * *

"We are not finished here yet, young lady," mom seethed, clutching my Twilight book in her small arms. She pointed to... the wall. The wall is something sacred to me, but to mom, it's a horrifying, disgusting, money-wasting, trash bin-worthy sanctuary. The wall was a basic wall just covered in posters. All Twilight, excluding Cedric Digory, of course. What else would be up there? "Those must all go!"

My legs went weak, my lungs shrank and my heart, I knew it, my heart stopped! Not the Edward whispering sexy-nothings into my ear heart-stop, but the Edward's leaving heart stop! "Mom," I quietly whined, clutching my Edward pillow against my chest and resting my chin upon it in angst. I let a pout fall onto my lips. "Please, you-u can't."

"Shh. Just do it." Mom's voice was tight as she spat out her vile words. She pointed to the wall, her fingers quivering and smoke blowing out her ears. "I expect to see those damn things down soon. And take those ridiculous contacts out of your eyes; you don't even need glasses." And with that she left the room, slamming my door in the unholy process.

I concentrated taking careful steps to my wall. Really, in reality, I believe I was stalling. I knew if I didn't take them down, my mother would. And shouldn't be nice about it. "Well, goodbye Edward, Jacob, Rose, Bella, Esme, Carlise, Jasper, Emmett you teddy bear, Alice and the rest of you dogs," I whispered to myself, pressing a hand to each of my posters. Tears filled the brims of my eyes. I sighed and began to rip down my La Push boy's posters down one by one, nearly yelling out in disgust for myself. As I came to Jacob, it took all I had in me to reach up and carefully fold him away.

When I came to the Cullens' a knock at my door pulled me away. "Come in," I cried, carefully wiping the mascara from my face. I knew my make-up was running and I could feel it hardening onto my pale cheeks.

I turned to see my mother followed by a woman half her age, dressed in a black business suit. The woman's red hair was pinned to the back of her head with small pieces of her scarlet-colored hair framing her heart-shaped face. Her lips were dark red and her eyes, lined in brown eyeliner, were a sharpened and painful emerald green. _Edward._ She was lanky and tall but in human terms, beautiful. Hell, she'd make a fabulous vampire.

"Hi, Megan. I'm Doctor Wilson." She smiled, flashing her white teeth in a painful, heartfelt smile.

My mother smirked at me and my silence. "Megan, be nice and say hello."

"Hello," I spoke, trying to hold back tears as I tenderly held Jacob in my arms and sat on the end of my bed, sniffling.

Mom moved to cover me from Doctor Wilson's view, her ass in my face. She gestured to the posters lying on my bed and to the wall. "I was just having Megan put these posters away like you asked me too earlier on the phone. As you can see... she's a little over obsessive."

The Doctor shook her head, smiling sickly at my mother. "Trust me, I've seen worse. Much worse." The Doctor pondered my room a bit, scanning the shelves and raking over my walls. "It seems your daughter is only a level two- from what I can see. Truth is that sometimes it's hard to tell until you've fully had some one on one contact. So, if you could please excuse us, Patricia."

My mom shuffled her small feet to the door and bid the doctor goodbye.

Once the door had closed, I let out another stifled cry and got up to begin gathering my posters and hugging them to my chest. It didn't matter if the doctor had seen me. She was the cause of my pain and I wanted her to know that she tore me apart.

"Don't worry, Megan." Doctor Wilson, if that really was her name, came to sit on my bed, her pale skin and bright red hair catching my eye. If we were in the Twilight universe, I'm sure we'd have our perfect Victoria, right here. _Blood sucking, gorgeous, red-head..._

I turned to face Doc Wilson and let out a scream and fell back onto my carpeted floor. Her face had been unbelievably too close to my own. I knew it, she was here to kill me! Not take away Twilight painfully but to suck me dry and hunt the other Bella Swan's of the world. "What are you doing," I managed to yell, furiously, sitting up and scooting back until my back painfully hit the drawers of my desk.

"We can't let them know, that's the secret," Victoria whispered, hanging off of the bed. "First you convince them that you're the best out there then you take over! They hire you to make teenagers look normal, but on the inside they're still the same!" The Doctor laughed in a maniacal manner and crawled closer to me, until she had me pressed even more painfully back against my desk. Her face was inches from my own. Maybe I was bleeding...and she smelt it! And she wanted to eat me! "It always works, don't you see?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in a furious, confused tone.

Victoria laughed again, but this time throwing her head back in a highly amused presentation. "You see- I'm here to cover up your love. Not get rid of it. It's people like you who give writers drive! Taking people like you away from reviewing, story writing, fan-letters and PMing would just be terrible for all those online authors and the real authors! Without you, we wouldn't have all of our marvelous pieces of fiction!"

My breath was labored with lack of space this crazy lady was giving me. "Excuse me? Wait- you're here to help me? How the hell did you get past my mother? I swear to god she can smell a Twilighter from a mile away!"

Doc laughed once again and moved back to my bed. A sweet smile was on her face as she took Jacob into her hands. Her head tilted to the side and her hands- my heart stopped for the second time today. S_he is Victoria_.

Jacob laid in half on my floor and all I could do was stare at him. _No, no, no. _This wasn't happening. _Not Jacob!_

Victoria grunted while looking down at him and moved to the next poster on my bed. The sounds of ripping were faintly familiar but I couldn't look up from my poor Jacob- broken, in half, cold. My poor Jake.

The rest of the wolves joined him and soon the Cullens were being ripped from my walls torn in half, Cedric even managed to join them- although he was dead in the series I still felt like Victoria killed him. And I remained silent as Victoria continued to suck me dry. I suddenly hated my room, my once heaven, and it's bare walls- it's ugly white walls. I'd have to paint them- red like the color or this Victoria's hair, brown like the color of Jake's eyes or green like the woods of Washington.

Once Victoria had finished with my posters, she pulled out a card -white like my walls- with a name, e-mail and cell number on it and dropped it upon a half-y Jasper and opened the door to call for my mother.

I could here my mother's slow, deadly pace head for the door and finally, after so much debate, gave her a Twilight role as the Volturi. She played every deadly and cruel creature in that terrible group. It was all white noise that the Volturi made with Victoria and suddenly they were both gone and I was left with scraps of paper and in possible critical shock.

Inside, I was dead. Torn to pieces. Not a single word of Fan Fiction, not a even a review could make me whole again. It's like this woman knew how to pull at my heart strings, how to break me down like no other. It was like she knew...me...

She knew me for me. Her gorgeous emerald eyes, dazzling red-colored hair, her white gleeming teeth and her deadly smile. How had I not seen it? Her body just screamed, '_bitch_.'

She was a bitch, my mother was officially the Volturi... and I was the broken girl, crying over crumpled; torn; colored paper. What happening to me?

* * *

**Yes, we all lose faith once. I feel like I'm writing about religion. Hm. **


End file.
